Titan Class Battlestar
Dimension Five Genesis With the decision of the Adar Administration to downsize the Colonial Fleet, the Admiralty faced a dilemma; A way had to be found to draw down the number of active Battlestars without sacrificing the air groups available. The result of this was the Titan Class Battlestar. Design A Battlestar twice the size of the Mercury Class, and the ability to carry twice the air group. It could carry 560 Vipers or 21 Viper Squadrons and 140 Raptors. It seemed these immense vessels would solve the Admiralty's problems and make the Adar Administration happy. One of the reasons why the Administration was happy with the design was the fact that despite their size they were only marginally costlier to build than a Mercury Class because of the use of proven methods and materials. There were to be ten of these mighty vessels built. Titan, Basilisk, Geryon, and'' Colossus'' formed the original Titan-class. Construction of the remaining six was postponed until further refinements could be made in the design, the end result being the Stryker Subclass of Battlestars. There were to be six of this class built, but for various reasons only three had been built and one commissioned the Stryker with the Kronus and the Hood weeks away from there commissioned. The Acland, Carnac, and Vallette ''under construction facing uncertain futures. In some circles within the Fleet the ''Stryker Subclass was referred to as the Admiral Class since all six ships were to be named for famous admirals from the Cylon War. Stryker - The Legacy The Admiralty had decided that the lead ship of this class would bear the name Stryker, to honor the man who formed a confederation of ships into a single fighting force and pioneered the concept of the Battlestar. Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker, a native of Aquaria who settle on Picon, was selected to lead the fleet of the newly formed Twelve Colonies of Kobol. At the time the colonies united they were a loose confederation of planets. Each had their own laws, currency, and military standards. Stryker was the driving force behind the uniformity that would come to be known in the Colonial Fleet. He was heard to quote, "Without a decisive fleet we can do nothing definitive." Another quote attributed to him was that the Colonial Fleet was "First in Defense." Dimension Eight In Dimension Eight the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe, Twelve Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar and Twelve Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar are in service. Dimesion Twenty-Eight (Battlestar Phoenix) Seven Titan class Battlestars are known to have existed in D28, with two in the Seperatists hands (Imperial Flashbacks) and five in loyalist hands (Imperial Flashbacks). Rear Admiral Antare resided on one while directing the attack on the Twelve Colonies for a short while. 'Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar' Titan Basilisk Chiron Chronos Coeus Colossus Cronus Geryon Iapetus Phoebe Themis Uranus Zeus (D28) Liberty (D28) Tethys (D28) 'Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar' Stryker Acland Bakuhizen Carnac Farragut Fisher Halsey Hood Kronus Nelson Vallette Wallace Notes ''- The design for the Titan Class is taken from Wolfshipyard.Mystarship.com. It was designed by Ravenstar studios. Image was created by CanisD. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Five Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Hermes Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship Category:Stub-Working on it